


Türchen 7 - Torwartzittern

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denn Einsamkeit plus Einsamkeit ergibt Zweisamkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 7 - Torwartzittern

**Author's Note:**

> Für haesje. Bürki, Durm, romantisches Ende... Mh. Ich verrate nichts XD Pairing passt.   
> Das ist übrigens die Geschichte, die mich zum Bürki-Fan machte... Eigentlich sollte nur Erik ihn hübsch finden. Aber dann schloss ich mich ihm an. Mist.  
> Anmerkung 2: Liste aktualisiert!

**Wortzahl:** 4241  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Wenn Erik Alkohol trinkt, wird er sentimental.

Wenn Erik Alkohol trinkt, wird er sentimental, deshalb ist es eine ganz, ganz schlechte Idee, in der Vorweihnachtszeit zu trinken. Er hat es jetzt trotzdem getan, ist immer noch dabei – auf einer Weihnachtsfeier kann man einfach nicht auf Alkohol verzichten – und jetzt melden sich gewisse Teile seines Gehirns, die sonst immer schön ruhig sind, zu Wort.

Er ist alleine. Hier vielleicht nicht, hier hat er die Mannschaft um sich herum und irgendwelche Leute, die er nicht kennt, die aber offensichtlich ganz wichtig sind. Doch wenn er nach Hause kommt, ist er alleine. Noch mehr als zu einer anderen Zeit des Jahres, denn jetzt ist nun mal Weihnachtszeit und da hat man nicht alleine zu sein.  
Erik ist es dennoch.

Vor einer Weile, da ging das noch. Da hatte er seine Familie. Aber jetzt, wo er alleine wohnt, sieht es anders aus.  
Meistens verdrängt er es. Außer es ist Vorweihnachtszeit und er betrunken. Da würde er am liebsten einfach weinen.

Weinen kann er hier nicht. Das steht fest. Wäre ziemlich ungut.

Mann, er ist so alleine. So alleine.  
Nein. Trotzig greift er nach seinem Glas und trinkt einen großen Schluck. Alleine ist er nicht, er hat sich selbst und er ist verdammt wichtig. Und er hat Freunde, aber was helfen die an Weihnachten schon? Wollen ja alle bei ihren Lieben sein, Familie, Frau, Freundin, so etwas. Hat er halt nicht. Erst, wenn er zu seinen Eltern nach Hause fährt.

Hat er nicht verdient. Er wäre im perfekten Alter für eine Beziehung, dafür, sich mit jemanden, den er liebt, eine Wohnung zu teilen, Weihnachten zu feiern, was man eben so tut. Und er ist doch wirklich keine schlechte Partie.  
Nur halt schwul. Das macht alles wesentlich komplizierter. Ist verdammt schwer, einen Freund zu finden.

Erik weiß das, weil er es schon probiert hat. Schon hier, in diesem Raum, befinden sich zwei Männer, die er als potentielle zukünftige Partner im Auge hatte. Erst Mats, dann Jonas. Bei beiden blieb es bei einer Freundschaft und mittlerweile sind beide verheiratet.  
Mit Frauen, natürlich.  
Mit den Wesen, die sein Leben vereinfachen würden. Doch so einsam er sich auch fühlt, das ist einfach nicht sein Ding. Er will einen Mann, auch wenn er darauf warten muss.

Warten. Alles andere hat er abgeschrieben. So sehr, dass er nicht einmal genau weiß, worauf er wartet. Vielleicht auf einen Blitz, ein Wunder, keine Ahnung. Erik kann ja nicht einmal sagen, dass er auf seinen Traumprinzen wartet, selbst das hat er aufgegeben.

Sein Blick gleitet durch den Raum, bleibt kurz an Mats hängen. Natürlich hat der seine Trulla dabei. Er kann sie nicht sehen, erträgt ihren Anblick nicht. Nicht einmal, weil sie eine überdrehte, nervige Schnepfe ist. Im Vordergrund steht, dass sie etwas hat, was er nicht hat – einen Kerl, der sie liebt. Noch dazu einen Kerl, den Erik auch wollte.  
Kann gut sein, dass diese Tatsache auch seine Meinung zu ihr prägt.

Wegsehen. Sofort. Das macht es ja auch nicht besser. Dann verbringt Mats halt das Weihnachtsfest mit einem Weib, na und? So toll ist er eh nicht. Zu alt, redet zu gerne geschwollen daher und hat eine Frau.  
Der letzte Punkt ist der, der letztendlich überzeugt.

Ein paar Plätze weiter sitzt Roman. Also Bürki, der Schweizer. Eriks Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer, als Roman seinen Blick erwidert und sich seine Mundwinkel heben, ganz leicht, ganz schüchtern.  
Wäre er nicht bei Jonas und Mats auf die Schnauze geflogen, würde er sich ernsthaft Chancen bei Roman ausrechnen. Er findet ihn echt attraktiv, sehr sympathisch, sie verstehen sich gut und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass auch von Roman etwas ausgeht. Aber das war bei Jonas und Mats auch so und man sieht ja, wohin ihn das gebracht hat. Mit diesen Einschätzungen hat er sich völlig vertan und hat seine Freunde völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Sie mögen ihn, ja, aber mehr nicht.

Roman auch. Man spielt halt in einer Mannschaft, man hasst sich nicht, man versteht sich, wenn man miteinander konfrontiert wird.  
Das Monster in seiner Brust – Erik bezweifelt, dass das eine vom Alkohol hervorgerufene Einbildung ist, da sitzt wirklich etwas und bereitet ihm Schmerzen – schreit laut und kratzt über sein Herz oder irgendwelche Weichteile in dieser Region. Das Gefühl ist ähnlich stark wie vorher beim Anblick von Mats und seinem schrillen Anhängsel.

Einsamkeit. Es ist die Einsamkeit, die sich zu Wort meldet.

Und es ist so beschissen unfair. Die komischen Weiber, die sich hier versammelt haben, die haben doch so viel weniger zu bieten als er und trotzdem haben sie das, wonach er sich so sehr sehnt.  
Wissen sie das überhaupt zu schätzen? Oder ist der Fußballerfreund nur ein Accessoire, von dem man seinen Freundinnen kichernd erzählt?  
Er tut ihnen unrecht, denkt er. Doch im Moment fühlt er sich, als hätte in diesem Raum nur er diese Leere in sich.

Roman, ey.  
Der guckt schon wieder zu ihm hinüber. Seine linke Hand spielt mit seiner Gabel – dann rutscht sie ihm aus den Fingern und fällt auf den Boden. Zu schnell für Romans Torwartreflexe, er kann sich nicht einmal bewegen, geschweige denn sie auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkommt. Erik meint zu erkennen, dass seine Wangen etwas gerötet sind, als er abtaucht.

Es wäre so gut, so vielversprechend. Wenn er nicht das Wissen im Hinterkopf hätte, dass er kurz davor ist, den gleichen Fehler wie zuvor zu machen und zu viel hinein zu interpretieren.  
Dabei ist das genau das, was er will. Ein Mann, der ihn will, den er ein bisschen nervös macht, dem er auffällt, so etwas halt. Das wäre ein wunderschöner Anfang für etwas, das in „wir verbringen Weihnachten zu zweit“ mündet.

Wieder ein Schluck. Der Trotz ist plötzlich zurück.

Warum soll er es nicht trotzdem ausprobieren? Roman sendet eindeutige Zeichen. Und... Er ist sowohl mit Mats als auch mit Jonas noch befreundet. Viel kaputtgemacht hat er mit seinen Annäherungsversuchen nicht.  
Es wäre ein Kompromiss. Beeinflusst von etwas, das Mats ihm geraten hat. Mats, der ungefähr das Einfühlungsvermögen von einem – Erik sieht sich kurz um, um einen passenden Vergleich zu finden – Sakko besitzt. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, dass das mit ihnen nicht geklappt hat. Seine Olle ist zwar in seinen Augen unerträglich und manchmal wirkt es, als wäre Mats in ihrer Anwesenheit ein richtig ekelhafter Macho, aber viel öfter sieht man, dass sie eine Einheit sind, dass sie sich verstehen, dass das passt.  
Passt dann wohl auch für ihn. Mats ist woanders besser aufgehoben.

Zurück zu dem, was Mats vorgeschlagen hat.  
Weihnachtsfeiersex.  
Als ob das glücklich macht.

Seinem Kapitän war sämtlicher Widerspruch egal. War wohl ein Fehler, ihm zu gestehen, dass er schwul ist. So muss er seine Scheißideen ertragen.

Trotzdem wird der Gedanke immer attraktiver. Irgendwie hat Mats schon recht. Klar, es ist nicht das Nonplusultra, aber das Nonplusultra bekommt er eh nicht. Warum also nicht versuchen, etwas zu bekommen, das wohl leichter erreichbar ist?  
Einfach eine schnelle Nummer. Wenn sich schon keiner länger auf ihn einlassen will...

Vielleicht überzeugt das auch Roman. Trotz Freundin. Klar, würde nicht gerade für ihn sprechen, wenn er seine Freundin betrügen würde, indem er schnell mit Erik auf der Toilette verschwindet, aber er will ja keinen Mann mit tollem Charakter, er will zumindest für eine kurze Zeit etwas Nähe.  
Vielleicht klappt wenigstens das.

Ja, er ist inzwischen wirklich verzweifelt. Der Alkohol, die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er aufgrund des Alkohols zulässt... Das ist gerade alles zu viel und er kann das nicht stoppen, einbremsen, loswerden.  
Es sei denn, er sorgt dafür, dass die Einsamkeit für eine Weile verschwindet.

Wieder sieht er hinüber zu Roman. Erst als ihm bewusst wird, warum er das getan hat, merkt er auch, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Eigentlich wollte er sich dadurch Bestätigung holen – hätte Roman ihn wieder angesehen, hätte er das quasi als Aufforderung gesehen.  
Aber Roman starrt auf die Tischplatte. Beziehungsweise auf einen Punkt direkt darunter, er lehnt sich etwas zurück, so dass sie ihm nicht im Weg umgeht. Er versucht, auf sein Handy zu sehen und ist dabei nicht wirklich unauffällig.

Doch gerade als sich das unwohle Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreiten will – verdrängt immerhin die Einsamkeit, auch wenn es letztendlich nur eine weitere Facette der Einsamkeit ist -, schiebt Roman sein Handy in die Hosentasche und hebt den Kopf. Sein Blick fällt direkt auf Erik und sein Herz macht einen Lupfer.  
Ist das das Zeichen, auf das er gewartet hat?

Mann, eigentlich ist er kein Typ für One Night Stands. Er träumt nicht umsonst von einer Beziehung – für ihn erschließt sich der Reiz von ein bisschen Spaß nicht. Sexgegner ist er nicht unbedingt, es ist vielmehr... Es gibt so viel mehr als Sex. Und das hätte er gern. Also, etwas, das über Freundschaft hinausgeht, das so viel Nähe bedeutet.  
Bekommt er mit einem One Night Stand nicht. Alles, was nicht Sex ist, ist da bedeutungslos.

Trotzdem ist die Idee keine reine Schnapsidee. So langsam zweifelt er an allem – vor allem an seiner Attraktivität. Klar, Sympathie und andere positive Charaktereigenschaften kann er mit einer Runde Weihnachtsfeiersex nicht testen, zumindest aber seine Attraktivität. Und Roman sieht schon danach aus, als würde er sie ihm bestätigen.  
Außerdem ist Sex halt doch irgendwie Nähe. Nicht so wie ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest, aber trotzdem sehr intim.

Er macht es jetzt. Keine Ahnung, wie, aber er zieht das durch.  
Ein vager Plan muss fürs Erste genügen. Erik erwidert Romans Blick, lächelt dabei und nickt dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Türe. Nur ganz leicht, so dass Roman es auch als Zucken fehlinterpretieren kann – damit Erik behaupten kann, er wollte Roman damit gar nicht nach draußen lotsen.  
Die Angst, dass Roman ablehnt, ist immer noch wahnsinnig präsent und er möchte vorbereitet sein.

Anschließend geht er dorthin, wo er hin genickt hat: Zur Türe. Zumindest ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und wer weiß, vielleicht folgt ihm Roman.  
Tut er nicht. Erik geht nach draußen, extra an der Garderobenfrau vorbei, damit die Roman im Notfall zu ihm lotsen kann, bleibt in der kalten Winternachtluft stehen und wartet, aber Roman taucht nicht auf.  
Scheiße. Planänderung. Wie auch immer.

Ist aber dann doch nicht nötig. Als er die Eingangstüre öffnet, um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen, sieht er am anderen Ende des Ganges eine Person.  
Roman.

Zufall? Ist Roman zufällig hier? Erik überlegt kurz – die Toiletten sind in der anderen Richtung, da bleibt sonst nicht mehr viel übrig, warum Roman auf dem Gang unterwegs ist. Entweder möchte er auch nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen oder...  
Oder er möchte zu ihm.

Gut, er könnte auch seine Jacke holen wollen oder etwas, das er in der Jackentasche vergessen hat oder – der Gedankengang erledigt sich, als Roman an der Garderobe vorbei läuft und ihm noch näher kommt.  
Und dann stehen sie voreinander und Roman bleibt einfach stehen. Er geht nicht weiter. Geht nicht nach draußen.

Er ist wegen ihm da.

„Na, was machst du hier?“

Ein ganz normales Gespräch, das könnte ein ganz normales Gespräch zwischen Teamkollegen sein und trotzdem sind sie meilenweit entfernt davon. Romans Stimme klingt nicht anders als sonst, er spricht ruhig, nicht besonders laut, aber auch nicht übermäßig leise.  
Dafür ist sein Dialekt stärker. Nur ein winziges bisschen, Erik ist sich dabei jedoch ganz sicher.

„Wollte bisschen raus an die frische Luft.“  
„Versteh' ich. Die da drinnen nerven.“

Er fühlt sich so richtig unbeholfen. Da sollte es eigentlich positiv sein, dass es Roman wohl ähnlich geht – zumindest stellt er sich so an -, allerdings hilft das auch nicht weiter. Erik bekommt es noch nicht mal auf die Reihe, Roman zu fragen, was ihn hierher verschlagen hat.  
Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil er sich keine faule Ausrede anhören will. Weil ihm eine banale Antwort das letzte Fitzelchen Mut rauben würde.

Also begnügt er sich damit, Roman anzulächeln und ihn anzusehen.  
Wäre das mit Jonas und Mats nicht gewesen... Roman wäre auf seiner Liste ganz oben gestanden. Schon ziemlich früh – er fand ihn schon, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat, ziemlich attraktiv. Und dann kam nach einer Weile noch dazu, dass er ihn näher kennengelernt hat und gesehen hat, dass er ein richtig netter Kerl ist.  
Hätte er wegen den Fehltritten bei Jonas und Mats nicht Angst vor einem weiteren Fehltritt, würde er das Herzklopfen, das er bei Roman bekommt, zulassen.

Nun darf er es ausnahmsweise mal zulassen. Zumindest so ein bisschen – so sehr, wie es seinem Plan, eine Nummer mit Roman zu schieben, vereinbaren lässt.

Nächster Schritt. Was soll er tun?  
Okay, die Sachlage ist eindeutig. Roman macht keine Anstalten, abzuhauen. Er muss nicht weiter – das hier ist sein Ziel. Er wollte zu ihm. Das zusammen mit seinen Blicken von vorher...  
Ebenfalls zum ersten Mal erlaubt er sich selbst, Romans Verhalten zu analysieren. Irgendwie mag er ihn wohl – da ist irgendetwas da.

Und das ist seine Grundlage für heute Abend.

Erik macht noch einen Schritt auf Roman zu, er steht nun direkt vor ihm. Zwischen ihnen ist kaum noch Luft. Romans Augen mustern ihn, fordern eine Erklärung.  
Soll er bekommen.

„Roman...“

Er wendet den Blick von Romans Gesicht ab, starrt stattdessen auf seine Brust. Dort entdeckt er eine dünne, eher kurze Kette mit einem Kreuz. Erik kann sich nicht einbremsen – er greift danach und dreht das goldene Kreuz zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Bock zu vögeln?“

Die Worte fühlen sich ungelenk an. Wie schaffen es drei so kurze Wörter, so ungelenk daher zu kommen? Aber die Botschaft ist deutlich.  
Romans Schweigen im ersten Moment ebenso. Doch dann zwingt Erik sich zur Ruhe und wird dafür belohnt.

„Okay.“

Oh.  
Auch wenn es das ist, worauf er gehofft hat, womit er fast schon gerechnet hat – es kommt überraschend. Er hat eine Zusage von Roman!  
Er hat einen Mann an der Angel. Es gibt einen Mann, der ihn will. Sein Herz klopft schneller.

Kurz hebt Erik den Blick. Romans unsicheres Lächeln ist immer noch da und lässt seinen gerade eben mühsam zusammengekratzten Mut wieder zu Staub zerfallen.  
Okay, so extrem ist es nicht. Er schafft es zwar nicht, den Blick länger als ein paar Sekunden zu erwidern, trotzdem ist er sich seiner Sache noch sehr sicher. Nähe zu Roman. Jetzt.

Noch ein winziger Schritt nach vorne. Jetzt berühren sich ihre Körper, er kann sich gegen Roman lehnen. Sein Gesicht presst er in seine Halskuhle, er nimmt seinen Geruch wahr, eine Mischung aus seinem Deo, einem Hauch Parfüm, dem schwachen Duft von Essen und dann etwas, was er nicht näher definieren kann.  
Das ist Romans Geruch. Er ist so nah dran.

Romans Hände legen sich auf seinen Rücken, streichen auf und ab.  
Schön. Bis jetzt ist er echt zufrieden. Fühlt sich richtig gut an.

Ganz plötzlich legt Roman eine Hand an sein Kinn und hebt seinen Kopf an. Für einen Moment sehen sie sich in die Augen, der Blickkontakt wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Roman seine Augen schließt und tief durchatmet. Seine Finger an Eriks Kinn zittern leicht.  
Dann küsst er ihn.

Oh.

Wow.

Oh wow.

Anders. Komplett anders als das, womit er gerechnet hat. Womit hat er eigentlich gerechnet? Erik kann es nicht sagen. Aber das hier, das ist...  
Schön. Richtig schön und vielleicht ist es das, was ihn so überrascht. Die Ruhe, die Zärtlichkeit – Zärtlichkeit statt Gier. Roman ist so vorsichtig, so bedacht und gleichzeitig fühlen sich seine Lippen echt gut an, sein Körper auch, stellt Erik fest, als er die Arme um ihn schlingt und sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegt. Sieht nicht nur gut aus, sondern fühlt sich gut an. Findet er gut.

Es zahlt sich aus, sich jemanden ausgesucht zu haben, der nicht so direkt ist – dessen Schwerpunkt bei einer schnellen Nummer nicht auf dem 'schnell' liegt. Roman küsst so schön und wenn das so weitergeht... Klar, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn das mit Roman keine einmalige Sache wäre, aber so, wie Roman ihn küsst, wird die schnelle Nummer gerade sehr viel ansprechender.  
Gut, es ist jetzt auch nicht so, dass er eine Wahl hatte, die Wahl zwischen einem wie Roman und einem, der dann eben doch eine wirklich schnelle schnelle Nummer will. Roman war der einzige, der sich angeboten hat, aber hätte sich ein anderer angeboten, wäre er wohl nicht so weit gegangen. Und jetzt zahlt es sich aus, dass er beschlossen hat, bei Roman so weit zu gehen.

So viele Gedanken und gleichzeitig ist alles egal. Hauptsache, Roman küsst ihn.  
Und dann plötzlich doch nicht mehr. Erik zuckt zusammen, als er ein Klappern hört.

Es ist nicht gut, was sie hier tun. Also, an und für sich schon, auf jeden Fall, aber die Umstände passen nicht.  
Sie sind zu nah an der Garderobe dran. Die Garderobenfrau saß zwar irgendwo weiter hinten, zwischen den Kleiderständern, und hatte von dort aus nur das Stück Gang direkt vor der Garderobe im Auge, doch wenn sie rauskommt, sieht sie zwei sich küssende Fußballer. Das gilt auch für andere Leute, die hier entlang kommen können. Besonders entlegen ist das Fleckchen, das sie sich ausgesucht haben, nicht.

Sie müssen sich an einen geeigneteren Ort zurückziehen. Gut, für ihn wäre 'geeigneter' seine Couch oder so etwas, aber für das, was sie vereinbart haben, reicht die Toilette. Es geht nur darum, dass sie nicht gestört werden.

Roman sieht ihn überrumpelt an, als er ihn ein kleines bisschen wegdrückt und den Kuss löst – so, als wäre er gerade eben aufgewacht. Oder zumindest aus einem Traum erwacht. Erik hat sofort das Bedürfnis, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wir sollten woanders hin.“

Woanders... Das ist nicht nur eine Flucht vor den Leuten, die ihnen hier begegnen werden, das ist ein Schritt Richtung Sex. Ah, da ist sie ja wieder, die Nervosität.  
Positive Nervosität, das schon. Das auch. Nervosität, das steht schon mal fest. Wieder heftet er seinen Blick auf Romans Brust, wieder schnappt er sich Romans Kreuzanhänger und dreht ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Okay.“

Kann Roman auch etwas anderes sagen? Und wenn ja... Jetzt? Ein simples 'okay' reicht nicht, um seine Sicherheit zurückkehren zu lassen.  
Dafür sind Romans Taten umso bedeutender. Seine Hände rutschen von Eriks Rücken, er greift nach Eriks freier Hand – überrascht lässt er den Anhänger los – und zieht ihn einfach mit, während er sich in Bewegung setzt und die Toiletten ansteuert.

Will er das wirklich?  
Blöde Frage. Natürlich will er das. Nur weil es etwas gibt, das er lieber möchte... Er verzichtet ja auch nicht auf Nahrung, nur weil es sein Lieblingsessen gerade nicht gibt.  
Er ist unsicher, das auf jeden Fall, das bleibt. Trotzdem ist es das, was er will.

Vor allem nach dieser Kostprobe. Wie sollte er nach Romans Kuss nein sagen können?

Sie betreten gemeinsam die Toilettenräume, bleiben dort kurz stehen. Roman sieht sich um, seine Hand lässt er dabei nicht los.  
Das ist schon... komisch, irgendwie. In welchem Sinne komisch, das kann Erik nicht genau sagen – es ist einfach eine ungewohnte Situation, an so einem Ort mit einem anderen Mann zu stehen und zu überlegen, wo man sich am besten miteinander vergnügen kann.

Ein kurzes Nicken, Roman hat sich für eine Kabine entschieden. Dorthin zieht er Erik, sie gehen beide hinein, Roman schließt die Türe hinter ihnen und verriegelt sie.  
Damit sind sie an ihrem Zielort angekommen, gewissermaßen.

Nun stehen sie hier. Einander gegenüber, mit ziemlich viel Abstand dafür, dass sie gerade echt wenig Platz zur Verfügung haben. Romans dunkle Augen ruhen auf ihm, irgendwie ist es echt angenehm, so von ihm gemustert zu werden. Seine Haut kribbelt leicht.  
Roman hebt seine Hand, er legt sie an seinen Hals. Dabei streicht sein Daumen über Eriks Wange.

Weiter, weiter, bitte weiter. Egal wie.

Ja, Kuss ist okay. Absolut okay. Mehr als okay.  
Es ist wieder ein Kuss, der ihn schweben lässt, in den er sich fallen lassen kann. Wortwörtlich – als er sich gegen Roman lehnt, findet dessen andere Hand zu seinem Rücken, seine Muskeln spannen sich an, er hält ihn.  
Aber auch im übertragenen Sinne. Roman zu küssen lässt ihn so viel vergessen, lässt die Welt um sie herum in den Hintergrund rücken.

Er will nicht loslassen. Er will nicht aufhören. Er will einfach nur sich küssen lassen, diese Verbindung spüren, diese Nähe – Romans Zärtlichkeit. Wie seine Finger über sein Gesicht streifen, wie seine Zähne ganz vorsichtig an seiner Lippe ziehen, bevor seine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund gleitet... Alles, was Roman tut, wirkt bedacht und gleichzeitig intuitiv – er tut intuitiv das richtige, das, was sie mögen, überschneidet sich wohl. Und irgendwie hat Erik das Gefühl, dass Roman auch darauf achtet, was er gut findet.

Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, als er den Kuss unterbricht. Das will Erik nämlich nicht und trotzdem tut Roman es einfach.  
Gut, seine Lippen wandern noch über seine Wange und das ist auch schön, aber...

Seine Worte lassen die Zeit stillstehen. Diesmal ganz klar im negativen Sinne.

„Ich will keinen Sex.“

Aus. Vorbei. Die Seifenblase ist geplatzt, Erik fühlt sich, als hätte Roman einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über ihm ausgeleert.  
Er will ihn nicht.  
Und trotzdem hält er ihn noch. Trotzdem ist sein Mund direkt an seinem Ohr, Erik hört seine Atemzüge, seine Hände streichen immer noch auf seinem Rücken auf und ab.

Noch einmal die Frage: Will er überhaupt? Beziehungsweise... Hätte er überhaupt gewollt?  
Ja. Wenn es das einzige gewesen wäre, was er von Roman bekommen hätte. Aber die Küsse, diese Nähe, das, was sie bisher getan haben, das ist so viel mehr als eine simple schnelle Nummer. Und hätte Roman nichts gesagt, hätten sie diesen Kuss ewig fortführen können.

Roman gefällt das anscheinend auch. Sonst hätte er nicht den Sex abgelehnt, ohne Anstalten zu machen, die Aktion abzubrechen.  
Jetzt muss er das richtige aus dieser Erkenntnis machen.

Erik beschließt, auf sein Herz zu hören. Keine bescheuerten Hummels-Ratschläge mehr – jetzt zählt nur noch das, was er will. Wirklich, zu hundert Prozent und am allermeisten.  
Lange bevor er sein Gedankendurcheinander einigermaßen sortiert hat, spricht er intuitiv aus, was ihn am meisten belastet.

„Ich bin in der Weihnachtszeit alleine zuhause.“

Damit zeigt er Schwäche, das ist ihm bewusst. Und wenn Roman damit antwortet, wie es bei ihm zuhause aussieht, ist die Sache erledigt – sobald Roman ausspricht, dass er eine Freundin hat, zählt das hier als handfester Betrug und so etwas will Erik nicht.  
Doch wieder überrascht Roman ihn.

„Ich auch.“

Alleine. Roman ist alleine. Eigentlich – so als guter Freund – sollte ihn das nicht stören. Nichtsdestotrotz hebt sich seine Laune auf einen Schlag.

„Ohne Freundin?“  
„Habe keine. Keine richtige. Keine Beziehung.“

Erik will etwas erwidern, er weiß noch nicht so recht, was nun genau, es soll Zuspruch sein, eine Beileidsbekundung, aber gleichzeitig auch ein Zeichen, dass er das gerne ändern würde.  
Dann führt Roman den finalen Messerstich aus. Der, der ihm endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht.

„Nur einen Kerl, den ich jetzt gern weiter küssen würde.“

~*~*~

Als Erik das Wohnzimmer betritt, hat Roman es sich schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Er hat die Beine ausgestreckt, sieht fast aus, als wäre er ein Teil der Einrichtung. Ein sehr weihnachtlicher. Sein Strickpulli, mit dem er sofort zu einem Photoshooting gehen könnte, den er aber nur deshalb angezogen hat, weil er so bequem ist, passt richtig gut zu dem Winterflair, der sich über seine Wohnung gelegt hat.

Bei seinem Anblick fällt die Fernbedienung, die er gelangweilt in seinen Händen hin und her gedreht hat, herunter. Erik lächelt leicht – es ist echt schön zu sehen, dass er Roman immer noch so nervös macht, dass er alles fallen lässt, was er gerade in den Händen hat. Zum Glück macht er das nicht auf dem Platz.

Es ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat – und gleichzeitig ganz anders. Seine Wohnung ist voller Leben und irgendwie auch voller Liebe. Roman ist ständig da, sie verbringen verdammt viel Zeit auf der Couch, teilweise auch im Bett, kuscheln miteinander, sind sich nah...  
Aber das in Echt zu haben, unterscheidet sich von seinen Vorstellungen. Dort hat er einerseits nicht bedacht, dass Roman ihn ganz fest umklammert, wenn er in die Küche gehen will und lieber noch einmal eine Runde kuschelt, statt die Überbleibsel von ihrem Abendessen aufzuräumen – das rächt sich am nächsten Tag. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er nicht ansatzweise einschätzen, wie sich das nun wirklich anfühlen wird.

Gut. Richtig gut. Das steht schon einmal fest.

Erik geht hinüber zu der Couch und nimmt neben ihm Platz. Sofort legen sich Romans Arme um ihn, er kann die Nase in seinem Pullover vergraben und Romans Geruch einatmen.

Pflegeleicht ist Roman nicht gerade. Er hat hohe Ansprüche – an alles und jeden, an Erik und an sich selbst -, Erik hat schon nach kurzer Zeit die ersten Macken gefunden.  
Aber gleichzeitig kann Roman so gut küssen und küsst ihn so gerne und mit so viel Zuneigung und...  
Er ist gut bei ihm aufgehoben. Er fühlt sich wohl bei ihm. Seine Gefühle für ihn sind so groß, so bedeutsam, so schwer in Worte zu fassen – da werden Romans Macken ganz klein und unbedeutend im Vergleich dazu.

Dass er weiß, dass es Roman bei ihm ähnlich geht, macht die Sache noch runder.

„Und? Bereit für den Film?“

Roman hat die Fernbedienung wieder aufgenommen, kurz pressen sich seine Lippen gegen Eriks Schläfe.  
Erik beantwortet die Frage mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Erst noch einen Kuss.“

Und Roman wäre nicht Roman, wenn er ihm diesen Wunsch nicht sofort erfüllen würde.


End file.
